The Best Inside
by MangaTranx
Summary: Beca, a music addicted high school student, gets dragged by her best friend, Jessie, to the woods in order to see if a rumor that's going around campus is true. There, Beca gets bitten by the rumored beast while she and Jessie try to escape from it. Since then, Beca hasn't felt the same. HighSchool!AU Werewolf!AU Beca x Chloe Jessie x Aubrey
1. The Beast

**Hey guys, I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while. I just couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is. I hope you guys like it! HEHE :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>The Beast Inside: Prologue<em>

_The Beast_

**Beca POV:**

I was in my room currently working on one of my new mixes thinking about whether or not to use another song to complete it or just leave it as it is; when I started to hear a constant banging on my window, which wasn't a rare occurrence for me. My best friend is always coming into my room and dragging me into strange places to check rumors out, or solve mysteries. Lucky for Jessie, my room was on the first floor so he could easily get in and out of my room. The same goes for murders and kidnappers, but I try not to think about those kinds of people in my room. "What do you want this time?" I said as I opened by window so that Jessie could get in. He was wearing a plain dark blue long-sleeved shirt with some black jeans and black sinkers. I was wearing a green and black plaid shirt with a green tank top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Nice to see you too…" He said with a cheeky grin and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I saw you not too long ago at school, so what do you want?" I asked him once again.

"Straight to the point like always," he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and put it in front of my face. "See that photo? It's the newest photo of the rumored beast that is going around the woods now days."

"And you're showing me this because?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. He grinned at me and grabbed my wrist dragging me outside the comfort of my room into the coldness of the autumn wind.

"Jessie" I whined, "can't we do this another day? I'm working on my mixes right now."

"This cannot wait! It can only be done today! It's a full moon you see!" He said excitedly as we got on his car and he started to drive towards the woods.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"If my prediction is correct, this rumored beast must be werewolf! So, it has to come out tonight!" He said while handing me his phone with all the details of his theory. He always did this, he dragged me out of my room, gave me the details of his theory, and in the end he was always wrong. A ghost in an abandoned house, was actually a cat in heat; or a thieve in the local supermarket was actually a gang of abandoned dogs. It was always like that, and the next day, he was already looking for new rumors to "solve".

"Yes, because your last five predictions were right!" I said sarcastically.

"In the life of mysterious and supernatural things, we're bound to fail many times, but I'm sure that this time I'm right! I just know it!" He said while grinning while I just shook my head and plugged my earphones in my ears and listened to some music. I looked out the window as we entered the woods. I looked at the moon and noticed that it was blinking, or more like throbbing. It gave the woods an even more creepy and eire look.

"Hey, what's up with the moon?" I asked him as I took my left headphone form my ear,

"Oh, I read that today was like a throbbing moon day or something." He paused, but then continued, "I think it's only supposed to happen like every few years."

"And it had to happen today of all days…" I said while I sighed.

"Yeah well, I think it looks cool like that," He said while he parked in the end of the road into the woods.

"Yeah? Well I think it's fan-fucking-tastic that a creepy moon is going on while we search for a beast in the middle of some suspicious looking woods in the middle of the night!" I raised my voice with a sarcastic tone dripping from it as I followed a snickering Jessie into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Jessie~" I whined. "We've been searching for that wolf of yours for hours. Can I go home now?"<p>

"We're not going home until I at least get a picture of some kind of evidence that there actually is a beast in this forest," he said as he stopped and pointed his flashlight to the ground in search for clues.

"But what if there actually is no beast and we're just rooming around the woods like a pair of idiots," I said as I leaned my back on a tree. "It's probably a joke some jackasses made up, in order to scare idiots like us."

"Well, if that's true, at least we would solve this case, and just by that alone, would make this trip worth it," he said as we started walking once again.

"Seriously though, can we go? This place is creeping me out…" I said as I pointed my flashlight towards the rusting trees.

"Who would've thought that the badass Beca Mitchel would be scared of being in the woods in the middle of the night," said Jessie, mocking me.

"I never said I was scared! I said I was creeped out!" I corrected.

"I wonder what Chloe Beale would say if she saw you like this…" said Jessie as he snickered.

"She would think nothing of it because I bet she doesn't even know that I exist…" I said as I walked in front of Jessie.

"Becky! That's not true! You guys are science partners aren't you?" He asked as he put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"We're partners because the teacher thought it would be a good idea to put me with someone that actually works in class." I said annoyed as I removed his hand. "And I bet that she only thinks of me as one of her classmates."

"I know! You could ask her out! Then she'll think of you in a different way than all her other classmates!" Jessie said, excited.

"And risk being the laughing stock of all of the school? I think that's a great idea! Jessie you're a genius!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just trying to help you out," he said with feigning being hurt.

"Well, I'd like it if you stopped."

"This is why you don't have many friends!" He said as he punched me softly on the arm as I chuckled.

"I know! Why don't you ask Aubrey out? If you do it, I might ask Chloe out," I said as I laughed at the shocked look he had.

"How did you know?"

"Jessie my boy," I paused and put a hand on his shoulder, "if you start drooling every time she walks in a room, it's not exactly what people call discreet."

"Well, you aren't very discreet either!" He said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Did you know I liked her before I told you?" I asked as I took out my phone and checked the time and it said 1:48 am. 'Shit, we might as well start heading back, my dad might notice I'm gone,' I thought.

"No…" He said as I turned him around and showed him the time.

"Exactly. Now, we should start heading back, my dad might notice I'm gone and I want to finish my mix before I go to sleep," I said as I turned around and pushed Jessie towards his Jeep.

"But we haven't found anything yet!" He whined.

"And we're not going to find anything!" I said as I continued to drag him towards the Jeep. Then we both heard some growling and we stopped.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah… Let's check it out," I said as I now turned around and dragged my friend in the other direction towards the growling.

"W-wait Beca! Are you sure we should do this? I mean it could be dangerous!" he whispered loudly as he followed me.

"You're the one that wanted to do this in the first place! Now take your pictures and then we get the hell out of here!" I said as I pointed towards the huge animal that was a few meters away from us. We hid behind some trees and I waited for Jessie to take the picture.

"I can't focus on it! We need to get closer," he said as he and I slowly started to get closer and closer to the beast. 'What the hell is that thing?!' I thought as we got close enough and hid behind trees once again. It was about two meters long and with extremely dark fur that was in almost all of it's body. The only parts that didn't have fur were the its hands, stomach, part of its face, and feet. It was currently on all fours and it was eating something. I guessed that it was a dead animal because it smelled horrible and we were only three or four meters away from it.

"Take that damn photo already!" I whispered to him as he was still pointing towards the beast trying to take the photo.

"My camera can't seem to focus on it," he said. "There!" He pressed the button to take the photo but the flash went off and it made the beast notice us. It started getting closer and closer.

"Jessie…" I said.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"RUN!" I yelled at him as the beast looked ready to pounce on us. We ran towards his Jeep at full speed. Jessie was running next to the road and I signaled for him to go up and look for help but he ignored me and kept running next to me. I spotted some cops on the side of the road and as I was about to tell Jessie about them, I noticed that the beast was about to to slash Jessie on the back and I felt the adrenaline in my body multiply as I ran even faster than before and pushed Jessie out of the way, and into the road where the cops where as I felt the beast's claws on my back. I fell and rolled down a hill as the beast followed behind. As I started to slow down, I jumped up and started to run again. I couldn't waste a moment more and I had to keep running until I could find a way to get to safety. As I ran away from the unknown beast, I tripped with a branch that was conveniently sticking out of the ground and fell down once again. My foot was stuck in some kind of hole and I knew there was no more escape for me. I was sweating and the adrenaline that boosted me earlier was banishing and I was quickly filled with fear and exhaustion. 'Great,' I thought. 'Fucking great, if I was going to die this young, I wish it would be in some kind of badass or heroic way. Not this. But I guess that life has never given me what I wanted so, of course I would die young and cowering below a huge ass beast.' I closed my eyes and waited for it to end…

"Beca! Beca! Where are you?!" I heard Jessie scream. 'That's it!' I thought as I heard Jessie and the cops getting nearer and nearer. 'I just have to stall this beast long enough so that the cops can shoot it!' I looked up with determination and stared at the beast in front of me. It wasn't some kind of wolf or lion, it was a beast. It looked half-human and half-animal. It was definitely not pretty like the movies made beasts look, it was scary and had a deadly aura to it. It looked like it was taken aback by the determination in my eyes, but it quickly took a hold of my torso and bit me on the stomach. As he looked like it was going to strike me again, I kicked his arm and then his stomach, when he fell backwards, he broke the branch my foot was stuck in and I continued to run even though my body was aching. I ran and ran, as I heard the sound of cops getting louder and louder. Then, I felt a sharp pain in the leg that got stuck and I fell from the hill I was climbing and into an unknown hole near the bushes. I was exhausted, I couldn't move and as I heard the sounds of the cops getting fainter and fainter, I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion take over my body.

* * *

><p>"Damn, where am I?" I asked myself as I opened up my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was still in the forest and that it was still night. I took my phone out and checked the time. 'Shit, it's 4:30, my dad is going to kill me…' I thought as I tried standing up, which caused a sharp pain in my leg, stomach, and arms. I sucked it up and continued to walk thorough the forest and into the road. Around 20 minutes of walking passed as I saw my phone light up and vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was a call from Jessie. 'That guy, he probably was so worried that he couldn't sleep at all.' I thought as I started to see my house in the distance. I pressed the answer button and put it on my ear.<p>

"BECA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I heard Jessie scream through the phone, causing me to put it at a fair amount of distance from my ear.

"I'm alive, but that beast was seriously scary dude, I don't even know what it was," I said.

"You don't know how worried you had me! I couldn't sleep at all. The cops wouldn't let me stay and look for you, they said that I had a carefuew to follow," he answered.

"I'm fine, but thanks for worrying. Anyways, that thing bit me, it hurts like a bitch," I said as I raised my shirt and saw a bite at belly-button-level. It looked like something with large teeth had mad it, and there was blood dripping from it. My clothes were all muddy and bloodied, I was making Jessie wash this later.

"YOU GOT BIT BY THAT BEAST?"

"Yeah, I just told you that it fucking hurts."

"WOAH! You're like a werewolf now!" he said excitedly.

"Dude, you're such a nerd…" I said as I chuckled at Jessie's antics.

"Whatever, I have to go to sleep. If you transform in the middle of the night, give me a call," he said as he yawned and ended the call.

"If I did transform, I don't think that I would be able to call you…" I said wearily, I too was exhausted. I climbed my houses' fence and I entered my room through the window. I found my room intact, which means my dad hadn't noticed I was gone for the night. I sighed as I took my shirt and tank top off. I put the tank top in my mouth as I grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and I poured it over my wounds. I winched and cried in pain, but it was muffled by the tank top. I proceeded to take my pants off and slipped under the covers off my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it! Comments are my joy! Until next time! HEHE!<br>-MangaTranx**


	2. Animalistic Feelings

**Hey guys, yes, I still haven't updated my other stories. I just have so many ideas for this story that I can't continue the others.** **Someone said that this was like Teen Wolf in the comments and it's true, I did take some of their ideas. I hope you enjoy, it's a bit more wordy but it's explaining how Beca's life was, and all the changes she's going through.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

_Where Are This Animalistic Feelings Coming From?_

**Beca POV (basically always, except when there's a fight going on):**

Dreadfully, I woke up the next day by the annoying sound of my alarm clock, which was unusually higher than other mornings. I smacked my alarm clock with too much force, and caused a dent on the screen where the numbers were displayed. "What a piece of crap! Already broken and I bought it last week!" I said angrily to myself. I stumped towards the bathroom but stopped because my legs were exhausted form the night before. I looked at myself in the mirror that was above the sink in my bathroom, I looked like shit. I had dark circles under my eyes, my face showed exhaustion, and I had gashes everywhere. I lifted my shirt and saw that the bite looked no better than it did the night before. "At least it stopped bleeding," I whispered as I got in the shower to remove all the dirt and sweat form the night before. When I finished, I reached to get the alcohol and some bandages. I started to clean all the gashes and cuts I had in my arms and legs. I noticed that come where from all the falls I took and others from the beast. I had two gashes in my right forearm, five in my left arm, 1 in my left leg, 3 in my right. There were bruises everywhere I could see. I looked at the bite and bit my lip before I started to clean it. I bandaged my torso and the two deep cuts in my right arm and a few other deep cuts in my legs.

I sighed as I exited the bathroom and looked in the closet to see what I should wear. I decided to go for some dark blue jeans, black converse, a white short sleeve shirt, and a dark green hoodie. I wanted to be confortable because all my cuts hurt when I moved around. I applied my usual dark eyeliner and make up, and walked out of my room and went to eat breakfast. "Morning Beca," said my dad as he drank his morning coffee.

"Mornin'," I answered him with a tired voice.

"Beca, were you up playing around in your computer again?" he asked me as he frowned.

"It's not playing around dad, I'm making music," I answered irritated as I took out cereal and milk and sat down to eat.

"Music is not more important than sleep or your studies Beca," he said as he took a sip out of his coffee, his frown still in place.

"I wasn't in my computer anyways, I couldn't sleep," I said as I finished my cereal and put it in the sink.

"Beca, maybe you should see a therapist, losing sleep is not natural," he said.

"I don't need a therapist. It doesn't happen that often anyways, I'm leaving now," I said as I took some mint gum from the counter and put it in my mouth.

"Beca! This conversation is not over!" he shouted but I had already shut the door and started walking towards my bike.

"Damn, he didn't let me brush my teeth today either," I said as I smelled my breath. "Well I'm not going to school to impress anyone anyways."

* * *

><p>"Becaw! Becaw!" yelled Jessie as I stopped my bike next to his Jeep. He gave me a bear hug and I desperately tried to push him away as I never liked hugs and he was hurting me by pressing on my cuts.<p>

"Jessie! Jessie! Jessie stop! You're hurting my cuts! OW!" I yelled as I smacked him in the head as he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I thought you died yesterday. So…" he said while looking at me.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"Let me see the bite! I bet that you're like a werewolf now! That's so cool!" he said in an exited loud whisper. I lifted my hoodie and my shirt enough for him to see the now bloodied bandage because he had hugged me to hard. I showed him a couple of other gashes from the beast and he looked star stroked.

"I wish I was a werewolf, maybe this cuts will heal faster. They're going to be a pain to look after," I said as we started walking into school and towards our lockers.

"Redheaded beauty at 4 o'clock," whispered Jessie and I immediately turned to look at her. She walked with such a glow in her step and it seemed as if time stood still and everyone turned to look at her as she walked trough the hallway and reached her locker. I continued to stare as she took her books and proceeded to go to her first class of the day. We locked eyes as she passed by me and she gave me smile, which I awkwardly did too. When she left I turned and shoved my face into my locker and grabbed my books for my next class. I turned to see if Jessie had grabbed his books, but he was too engrossed in watching his favorite blonde that he hadn't even opened it.

"You're the master of discreet Jessie!" I said sarcastically as I slammed my locker shut and walked towards my math class. I smirked as I heard Jessie said curses under his breath and moved frantically to make it to his next class. I didn't pay attention to the fact that I shouldn't be able to hear that because I was already sitted on my desk inside my math class.

* * *

><p>Classes passed slowly and I was relieved that lunch time had finally arrived and I rushed towards my locker to leave my stuff and rush towards the cafeteria. But I was stopped by Bumper and his gang of assholes. "Woah there, midgets don't get to eat lunch with us tall people," he said as he pushed me towards my locker. I whimpered as the bruises in my back hit the lockers.<p>

"You're not that tall Bumper," I answered as I pushed myself off the lockers and tried to walk away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" asked Unicycle, on of Bumper's retards.

"Cafeteria," I said indifferently as I almost made it outside Bumper's gang.

"No you're not," said Donald, one of the retards, as he gripped my right my forearm, making me wince in pain; I didn't show it though, no, that would just make them happy.

"Let go," I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"OHHH! Shorty is getting angry!" said one of the retards.

"Don't worry guys, she can't reach us without her special stool!" shouted another retard. I just had about enough them, they had been doing this almost everyday since I transfered here in junior high (or middle school), so I punched Donald on the gut and pushed Unicycle into a locker.

"Hey! Who do you think you are huh! You bitch!" said another retard as he tried to grab me by my hoodie but with some amazing speed and reflexes I grabbed his hand and pushed him towards the hunched over Donald.

"Get her!" yelled Bumper as he angrily pointed towards me. I tried running but a recuperated Unicycle grabbed me by the hood and turned me around. He then proceeded to punch me in the face and I fell on the floor, my back against the lockers. Bumper and his gang surrounded me and he kicked me in the stomach, where the bite was and I fell face first to the floor on my right. I winced in pain but I had my face to the floor so they didn't see the pained look in my face. "Take her money!" he said as he stepped on my hands and one of his retards took my wallet and took the money inside it, then he threw the wallet at my face.

"You asshole," I whispered.

"Huh? I didn't hear what you said because you're face is on the ground like the trash you are," he said bitterly as he moved his foot from my hand and stepped harder on my left arm.

"I said you were an asshole," I said more confidently. The look on his face was one of amusement as he laughed and then he kicked me once again, but this time on the face.

"I didn't ask for the opinion on someone who's lying at my feet," he said as he took a step back and laughed once again as he saw that he had managed to burst my lip and it had started bleeding.

"Stand up!" he ordered me. I just turned and spit some blood mixed with saliva on his foot. He gave me a disgusted look and then he gave me one of his stupid grins. "Make her stand boys!" he ordered them and two of them picked me up and grabbed my arms and lifted me to stand. They kept their arms around my own so I wouldn't try anything else. "I'm going to teach you what happens when you oppose me or anyone here," he said as he gave me a tiny slap on the face and I gave him an indifferent look. That seemed to anger him and I smirked at him. "Don't you smirk at me!" he yelled as he punched me on the face and I coughed out more blood on his shoes. He then punched me in the gut and that took the air out of me. He seemed pleased by that. "You see, you have no power here! I'm-" he kept rambling on about he and his lads were so awesome and why I should oppose them, every once in a while that he noticed that I zoned out, he would kick me or punch me in the gut. I was pretty sure that almost all my wounds from yesterday were open and bleeding by now. You would think that a teacher would've noticed by now, but no, of course not. All the teachers were eating like all the fatasses they were, like always.

"We'll be taking our leave now, and tomorrow you better just give us all your money without any complications. You've wasted 15 minutes of my precious time," he said as he waved my money on my face and then laughed as he pocketed it and told his retards to let go of me. They did, and I fell butt first on the floor with my back to the lockers. All of his retards laughed at me and left.

This happened once in a while, when I wasn't in the mood to play games with Bumper I would just initiate a fight with him and his lackeys and most of the times I ended up beat up like right now. But when he had only two or three lackeys with him, I managed to give them a few punches and kicks before taking off to escape from them. The times Jessie is with me, we usually both get by with just a few punches and kicks and then Bumper and his friends leave us, but this time Jessie had lunch detention and we couldn't team up to fight back. I knew that this time I couldn't win or run away, with the condition of my body it was obvios that I was going to get beat up. I just had this anger flare up inside me and I had to fight Bumper, almost like I was an animal and I didn't know any better.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" asked a panicked voice as I heard someone running towards me. I opened up my right eye and saw that the panicked voice belonged to none other than one of the hottest girls in the school, Chloe Beale.

"Yeah… I'm okay, you really shouldn't worry about me. If people see you with me they'll start disliking you," I said as I tried standing up while I leaned on the lockers.

"Don't be silly! Look at you! You can't possibly be okay!" she said as she gently gripped my arm to support me, I winced a bit but she didn't let go. "See!" She pointed out at my wince.

"Seriously though, I know you're new this year now people like you and you're considered one of the hottest girls in school and all, but if you get on people's bad side this is were you're going to be in a couple of years," I said as I pointed at myself and then took her hand and made her let go of my forearm. She frowned at that action and put her hands on her hips. "You should get to lunch," I said as I waved bye at her and I walked slowly with my hand on the wall towards the infirmary.

"I don't care if I get beat up if it's for a good cause," she said as she walked towards me and put my left arm around her neck and she put her right arm around my waist.

"Your choice, but if I ever find you all beat up in the hallway, don't blame me. I warned you," I said with a smirk as we entered the infirmary and I heard her giggle. The sound made me feel better as it were medicine.

"Ok, deal," she said as she turned to me and gave me a tiny smile. I felt heat on my checks and I turned my head so that she couldn't see, I'm pretty sure see saw though, because she gave me a tiny nudge and giggled a bit. I sat down in one of the beds and and sighed in confort. Chloe gave me an amused look and she proceeded to get bandages, and rubbing alcohol and other things from the cabinet. "My mother is a nurse and my dad is a vet, so you're in good hands," she said as she took a sit in front of me, where the nurse would sit, but she wasn't there because she was eating like a fatass.

"You really don't have too, I mean I can take it form here," I said awkwardly.

"I insist, I doubt you'll be able to do it correctly without a mirror," she said as she grabbed my chin and leaned in to see the cuts and bruises in my bottom lip, left eyebrow and cheek. "Now shut it will I take care of your face." And I did, I didn't protest, I just stayed still and waited until she was done. While I waited I took the chance take in all her features. Her rosy lips, her light blue eyes, her colored cheeks, her red hair, I could go on forever. "What?" she said witha timid smile as she bit her lip once she was done with my cuts and notice that I was staring at her.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you're really pretty," I said without thinking. She gave me surprised look and an amused smile, but I noticed as that her cheeks had gone a bit red, though compared to my own, they looked normal.

"I thought you said I was hot," she said with a teasing tone. As it were posible I went even more red and I was probably matching her hair. I cleared my throat and corrected her.

"I said people considered you the hotest girl in school."

"But you said people, and you're a person," she said with a smirk that looked a lot like my own.

"Well if you put it like that…" I said with a thoughtful expresion.

"Aha! I knew it! So you did say I was hot, and now you said I was pretty!" she said, teasing me even more.

"Stop twisting my words woman!" I said as I stood up feeling better than I had before talking to her.

"I'm not called woman, my name is-"

"Chloe Beale," I interrupted, "like I said before, you're popular enough for a nobody like me to know who you are without meeting you."

"Well I think that's a bit unfair…" she said with a pout, which I found to be the cutest think in the world.

"What is?" I asked.

"That you know my name and I don't," she said.

"Well that can be fixed, I'm Beca, Beca Mitchel," I said as I extended my hand for a handshake but instead of taking my hand, she gave me a hug that was even tighter than Jessie's bear hugs. Surprisingly, I didn't mind, but even more surprisingly, my torso, arms, and legs didn't hurt anymore.

"Well, let me cure you're other injuries," she said. I tried to argue to her that I could take it from there, but she gave me one of her pouts and I relented. Damn that woman had already found one of my weaknesses, which surprised me, Jessie took a couple of years to find that one out. I took off my hoodie and my shirt, and put them aside. She gasped as she saw there was a little blood on my bandages in my arms and torso but not as much as I expected. She took care of my arms as she replaced the old bandages with new ones and put an extra one on my stepped hand. Then she moved down to my torso and she took that bandage off and seemed even more shocked at the bite mark she found there. "Beca, what happened?" she asked as she traced the outside of the bite mark, sending shivers up my spine and leaving goose bumps on my skin.

"Do you know the rumor about the beast in the forest near school?" I asked and she nodded, still not taking her eyes off my skin as she now drew patterns on my skin. "Jessie, my friend, and I went to the woods to check it out and I was attacked by the beast," I said as I tried to smile sheepishly.

"What did it look like," she said as she turned her face too look upwards, our noses touched and I held my breath at the close proximity and then I realized I had to answer her, but I didn't want to freak her out so I made something up.

"It was actually just a really big racoon," I said as I tried not to laugh and kept the façade up. She seemed to relaxed at this and finished replaced that bandage too.

"I'm just glad it wasn't something dangerous," she said as she sat back leaving me longing for the close proximity but I recuperated and I put my shirt and hoodie on.

"I'm not, that racoon did know how to scratch and bite," I said trying to liven up the mood, she giggled and hit my arm softly and I pretended that it hurt a lot.

"Don't be such a geek," she said as she giggled once again.

"I thought it was already established that I'm one of the coolest and most popular people in school," I said sarcastically and she smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

"It's a shame, you're really cool and sweet," she said with a timid smile.

"Hey, cool I can take, but sweet you can have. I keep a reputation of a badass here in this school, and I'm not going to let that go because of you red," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say," she said as she checked the time and stood up, I stood along with her and she turned to me. "It's almost the end of lunch, I'll see you in science class," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and laughed at my wide eyed expression and she left the room, but not without winking at me first. I was confused, why had she kissed me? But what was even more confusing was why I had this feeling were I had to protecter, and I had this other feeling that I really needed to devour her. Just what in the world were this animalistic feelings coming from?

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the first chapter! How do you like it? I was going to continue it, but it's already too long. Next chapter Beca will start to go through body changes! I'll see you guys later!<br>-MangaTranx**


	3. The New Wolf

**Hey guys, I don't know how long it's been but I hope you're all not mad at me. I know most people are always mad at me for promising to update and I never do. So I'll just say this, I don't know when I'll update next.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 2<em>

_The New Wolf_

_A Month Later…_

As I walked to the hallway to retrieve my stuff, I kept thinking about the feelings I got when I was around Chloe. Sometimes I felt like an animal, as if I wasn't human anymore, but other times I felt completely calm; something was wrong with me but I couldn't tell what it was. In the last weeks Chloe had talked to me and we surprisingly got along well, except for the times she triggered those strange feelings. I shrugged it off as one of my paranoid thoughts. I swear that being around Jesse was making me as paranoid and weird as he was, and we couldn't have that could we? I'm supposed to be the straight man of this friendship you know. The one that sets hims straight so that we don't have to go to the sheriff's office that often. Although I could sometimes be pretty reckless too, I blame Jesse for that. I opened my locker and when I was about to get my books, the unnaturally loud screech of the bell sounded and I had to cover my ears to protect them. Everything seemed so loud today. "Becaw! Becaw!" yelled Jesse as he ran up to me.

"Speaking of loud things," I said to myself as I begun to grab my books.

"The teacher was so mean to me! He threatened to give me another lunch detention just because I started a conversation with him," he said with a childish tone as he huffed.

"Well that's because you were in detention Jesse," I said as he pouted. "Also, have you forgotten that basically all the people with authority over us in this town hate us?" I asked him, already knowing the answer as I closed my locker, giving him a full view of my bruised face.

"Well I don't get why they hate us so much. All we- Holy crap Beca! What happened to you?" He asked, surprised to see my face covered in cuts that weren't there this morning.

"I got a friendly visit from my best mate, Bumper," I said sarcastically as I leaned my back on my locker and watched the people start to fill the hallways.

"That bastard," he said with a serious expression.

"It's fine, someone helped me cure them and they don't hurt as much as they look," I said as turned to look at him.

"Ok then, still, next time he comes up to us I'll kick his ass into oblivion," he said as he started to open his locker and the people in the hallways started to disappear into their respective classes.

"You say that everyday and we still get beat up," I said as I watched him struggle to open his locker. "You're going to be late!" I said as I shut his locker once he had finally managed to open it.

"You bitch!" He yelled, frustrated and I smirked.

"You're right, payback is a bitch!" I yelled back at him and I disappeared into my next class.

* * *

><p>When the last bell of the day rung, I quickly grabbed all my stuff and rushed towards the hallways, where my locker was. Once I arrived to my locker I grabbed all my books and threw them into my backpack in record time. I was about to rush towards the exit and ride my bike home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Damn it! I was so close!" I said as I turned to look a puppy-eyed Jesse. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and we started walking towards the lacrosse field. "I don't even know why were going, we both suck so much we always stay sitted on the bench," I said as we started to walk towards the bleachers. Today was finally the day, the day for the October try outs. It was the beginning of October, which meant lacrosse started.<strong> (I don't know when it actually starts, don't judge me!)<strong> Me and Jesse always somehow end up in the team, but we never play because we both suck. Strangely enough, the team was mixed and no one objected to that. Not even other schools, who sometimes have mixed teams too.

"Not this year! I have a feeling that this year one us is going to be in the front lines! That's if we both don't make it," he said with a confident look.

"Yeah? Well I think that everyone is allowed to dream, even if it's scientifically impossible to achieve that dream," I said as I put my bag down on the bottom seat of the bleachers and sat down next to it. Jesse stopped walking and just stared at me. "What?" I said annoyed, already knowing what he was about to ask me.

"You're not going to try out for the team?" he asked as he left his bag next to mine, and sat so that out bags where in the middle of us.

"I'd rather not embarrass myself anymore and focus on something that I'm actually good at," I said as I took my phone out and started up a mini DJing app.

"But you already mix stuff all day! Some exercise won't kill you! Plus this is the only exercise you ever get! You'll get fat!" he said as he grabbed my phone and put it in his backpack pocket.

"Hey! Gimme back my phone!" I said as I tried to get to his backpack and failed miserably because he held it in the air and I couldn't reach it. "You're an ass…" I said as I sat down in the same spot with crossed legs and my hands on my knees, making me look like a little kid.

"If you try out for lacrosse I'll give it back to you," he said in a sing-song voice.

"No," I answered with a sour tone. Up at the top of the bleachers I saw Chloe and her friends, Stacy and Aubrey. They were talking to the lacrosse captain and co captain, Tom and Bumper. Tom looked like he was flirting with Chloe, which made me a bit angry. Tom was a total douche who just flirted and toyed with girls' hearts and then dumped them for new ones every 3 months.

"So he chose his next target huh?" asked Jesse as he followed my line of sight once he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him.

"I swear to god that if he hurts her I'll beat him up until he can't move for a month," I said with an angry tone.

"Highly unlikely, he's like a head or two taller than you. Plus if we have a hard time with Bumper and his lackeys, we can't beat any of the popular guys from the lacrosse team," he said with a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Damn, I hate it when you make so much sense," I say as I stand up and grab a stick, helmet, and others from the bucket at the bottom of the stairs.

"So you're trying out in the end?" said Jesse with an amused tone.

"Yeah, I have pent-up anger that I need to release," I said as he grabbed his equipment and we walked up to the coach. He was a short guy, only a couple of centimeters taller than me. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was average looking and when he had his trade mark vein pop on his neck when talking to his team.

"Ughh… You guys are joining the team again this year?" he asked as he looked us up and down.

"Don't worry coach, I know that this year will be playing in the front lines!" Jesse said with excitement and a goofy grin as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Is that so?" he asked sarcastically and Jesse nodded. "Well good luck with that," he said as he hit Jesse on his shoulder and motioned for him to go get ready. I was about to go with him when he grabbed me by the collar and said, "Not so fast Mitchel, you're goalie."

"What? Why me? I'm the worst goalie in the world," I said as I looked at him for an explanation.

"That's why, I want to start this season giving my good players a confidence boost," he said as he put an arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the goalie gear, that was a bit big on me.

"What about me?" I said as I left my current gear on the ground and he handed me the goalie lacrosse stick and put a helmet on my head.

"What about you?" he asked sarcastically as he hit me on the side of my helmet and left. I sighed and started to get ready. As I put the equipment on, I heard a familiar voice, an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Look who's preparing to be goalie," said Aubrey with a small laugh.

"Oh man, I heard that coach wanted to give us a confidence boost but this is just on another level," said Tom as he snorted and Unicycle, the only one of Bumper's lackeys to be on the team, laughed a long with them.

"Is she bad at it?" asked Chloe with an innocent voice, and they laughed even harder.

"Let's just say that she's not good," said Stacy, interrupting their laughter.

"Let's be honest," said Tom. He was about to say something else, but someone tapped me on the shoulder and distracted me. I turned to see Fat Amy all geared up in her game equipment. She was a good player, but if she improved her stamina she would be one of the best.

"Good luck," she said as she raised her hand for a handshake. I looked at her as if she were crazy and slowly raised my hand to meet hers, just went they were about to touch, she lifted hers to her head. "Psych! I'm going to throw the ball so hard that your boner for the redhead will fall off," she said as she passed by me and went to get in line. I wasn't surprised, it was no secret that I liked her, plus Amy's really observant.

"Mitchel! Hurry up!" screamed the coach as he blew a now high-pitched whistle that hurt my ears and made me a bit dizzy. I quickly and clumsily put the rest of the equipment on and ran to the goal. I somehow ended up running into the pole and falling, causing many people to laugh and it to piss me off. I kicked the goal and stood up. As I stood there, watching coach give orders on how to score, I felt this rage come forward and this weird burning feeling in my veins. I tightened my hands on the lacrosse stick and waited for coach to blow the whistle. This time the whistle was surprisingly faint and when Unicycle started running towards the goal, it looked like he was running in slow motion. Also, why was I seeing red? Everything looked like if I was looking for heat in the bodies and the rest was red with the occasional black. As he threw the ball it looked to me like I had all the time in the world to catch it, and I did. Everyone in the crowd looked surprised and started cheering.

"Lucky catch!" I heard Aubrey scream and some people agreed. This only made my the blood in my veins a hotter.

The next person shot, and I cough it. Someone else shot, and I cough it again, and again. By now the crowd was going wild, but I saw a distinct shape in the redness of my vision that was cheering for me. It was Chloe, and I couldn't be happier. I saw she moving her mouth, and all of a sudden I was listening to her conversation. "I thought you told me she was really bad," said Chloe as she grinned.

"She was supposed to be, but now she's good," Aubrey said.

"Really good…" said Stacy as she licked her lips and both of the girls nodded. I started to show off every time that I cough it and then Tom interrupted. He grabbed a heavy ball and started running towards me. I already knew which shot he was going to make by the way he was running, he was going to jump and throw. His best shot that has won many games and gave him the title of captain. He ran and suddenly jumped. I noticed this ball was faster than the other ones, but I still had time to catch it, and I did. The crowd went wild and Jesse ran up to hug me, which I returned. We fist bumped and a lot of the players cheered me for catching all the balls, even Fat Amy's fast balls. Tom, Bumper and Unicycle stood grumpily next to each other as they saw the ball of people doing a group hug with Beca at the center.

"Mitchel! Mitchel come here!" said coach as people let him get to the center of the ball. "What the hell was that?" he said while he pointed to me.

"I dunno, I just did my job?" I asked uncertain of what he was thinking.

"That was you getting into the team!" he said as he smiled and people around me congratulated me. Normally coach will give people a lot of tests and take at least two weeks before announcing who was in the team. "But you have to do one more test," he said with a serious face.

"But I thought I was already in the team," I said confused.

"Oh you're in the team, this test is for the front lines," he said as he hit me in the back, making me stumble forward. He explained that I had to score a goal with Fat Amy, Tom and Luke as defenders and Unicycle as goalie. So basically it was me against all the good players of the team. I noticed my red vision return as I saw how Tom was smirking at me. I started running, faster than I had ever run and passed Fat Amy as I tricked her by putting a foot to the left and did a 360 and went to the right. I kept running and saw that Bumper and Tom were doing their famous "Twin guarding" where they cooperated to bring the attacker down. I ran in front of them and did a flip in the air and then scored into the goal. The crowd went wild once again and all the players squished me in a hug yet again. The coach went up to me and said, "guess who's in the front lines?" Jessie and I did a happy dance and everyone joined in our goofiness and then coach said something that made me grin. "I expect great things from you this year."

* * *

><p>After practice I exited the building to find Tom flirting with Chloe yet again and decided it was none of my business since Chloe wasn't exactly telling him to back off. I passed them and they barely noticed me as I grabbed my bike, said my goodbyes to my team mates and rode my bike home. I felt a little sad knowing that Tom was going to get yet another girl and break her heart. But I knew that I had to let it go and decided on laying in bed. I smiled as I remembered all that had happened today at lunch and then at practice. I eventually fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a startle; I was sweaty, and my body felt like it was on fire. If my blood was hot before, this was like boiling fire was currently flowing in my veins, or maybe lava would be more accurate. I was sweating cold sweat, which was quite the contrast for my boiling body. I tried standing up but my body fail me as it was in anguish. I fell down my bed and with a grunt, I managed to drag myself and grab my phone from the floor. I quickly called the number in speed call, which conveniently was Jesse, and put the phone to my ear. "Beca? Whats going on? Why are you calling me this late?" He answered in a panicked voice. Normally he would be the one calling me, I only called unless it was an emergency like this one.<p>

"I think the bite from that animal infected me… It's burning… so much… All my body is burning…" I answered him in a pained voice.

"Beca? Do you want me to come?" he said in a more steady voice now.

"Come… **_Quickly_!**" I said in a deep monstrous voice as I started grunting and panting.

"Coming!" I heard him say as he hung up. My body was in more excruciating pain by the second but I still dragged myself to my bathroom. I used the sink as support as I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my reflection curiously as I saw something that I normally didn't see when I looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was a slightly distorted version of myself. My normal dark blue eyes were now a bright yellow with touches of orange. My normal square teeth had become sharper and I had 2 sets of long fangs, one long pair at the top, and one shorter pair at the bottom. My face looked more beast like too. I hat a forehead that came out and I had more hair in my face and body. I touched my reflection and surprised myself once again when I saw that all my nails had become thicker and were growing and becoming sharp claws.

Panicked, I quickly took off the bandages in my face to find that all the cuts and bruises were no longer there. I did the same with my arms and legs and found that those were gone too. I quickly lifted my shirt and ripped the bloodied bandage with my new set of claws to find that the bite was there and I sighed in relief. Then, I started to feel burning in my stomach and I fell into the tub. I quickly started the cold water, making my burning body feel better, but not my stomach. I looked down to find that the bite was now slowly closing. I stared at it with wide eyes as it closed completely. I pulled down my shirt and stood up in the shower. I put my forehead against the cold tiles, my back facing the open door that gave way to my bedroom. "This isn't happening," I said to myself. "It's all a bad dream, it'll all go away when I wake up," I said. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. The pain became unbearable and I grunted in that monstrous voice again while I fell to my knees inside the shower, the cold water still pouring into my head. Then I couldn't handle the pain anymore and I heard someone whisper, "_Just let go…" _And I did. I let go and the beast inside me took over, howling. "Beca! Beca!" said a familiar voice as I stood, facing the tiles. "Thank god you're ok… What is going on with you?" He asked, but when he received no answer he entered the bathroom. "Why are you soaking wet? Beca?" He asked again, this time with fright in his voice. I felt my red vision taking over as I turned around, slowly, giving him full view of what had become of me. I walked out of the shower, that was still running, and growled at him. My one true desire to just kill him and eat him. "Beca?" he asked again, absolutely frightened by me, even though I was still short.

"**_I'll kill_ you…**" I said in a deep voice I couldn't recognize as mine anymore. And then it happened, as I moved to strike him, he took out a small hand gun and shot me with it in the shoulder. "**Wha-**t?" I asked in somewhat my normal voice.

"Don't worry Beca, I think I know what's going on. You need to trust me, it's just some sedative for bears," he said in a calm voice as he took small steps towards me. "It'll wear off in the morning." I saw him grab his backpack and take out some chains and he approached me and started to chain me up to the heater. I hand no strength to move, and now my vision started going from red to normal, then from normal to blurry, and then, complete darkness. As I heard the sounds of Jesse chaining me up become fainter and fainter, I let myself go deeper into the darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>This one's a long one huh? I hope you liked it! Who's excited for PP2? I know I am!<br>-Mangatranx**


	4. The Feelings I've Gained With This Curse

**Hey guys! I'm back and I have a new chapter for you. I hope you like it and it would help me a lot if you reviewed it! I need to know what you guys like and dislike. Warning! There will be Bechloe because we need that shit.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3<em>

_The Feelings I've Gained With This Curse_

**Beca POV:**

"Beca… Beca… Beca!" I woke up to the sound of my dad screaming my name and pounding at my door. "Beca wake up! Beca! Why is your door locked? Unlock it right this instant or I will get the spare key!" he yelled again. He continued pounding and now I was fully awake. I tried to stand up but I fell on my butt when I noticed that I was tied up to the heater and the shower that now sported a passed out Jessie in it.

"Fucking hell…" I said under my breath when I noticed that the chains weren't coming off. I heard my dad's footsteps come closer and closer and then he said,

"I'm coming in!"

"Wait! I'm naked! You can't come in!" I screamed at him as I panicked when I heard the lock jiggle.

"May I ask why you're naked?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Uh I don't know, because I decided to sleep naked," I said sarcastically, but hearing no reply I tried again. "Because I just showered," I said in a more steady voice as I heard the jiggling stop and I sighed in relief.

"Well, there's no helping that, I'm leaving for work so…" he said in an awkward voice and then sighed. "Just hurry up, you're late for school. " Once he left I looked around to see a couple of scratch marks on the walls and floor near me and a piece of heater broken. Jessie had a gash on his leg and by the bags under his eyes and the broken chains around him, it looked like he had a rough night. I looked at my hands to see that the claws had gone back to normal nails and it seemed that my face did too. I would've hoped that it was a nightmare, but seeing all the gashes and all the chains, it was impossible to think like that. I still couldn't believe it, I was a freaking werewolf! This would explain my anger bursts around Bumper and why I got in so many fights lately. It would also explain the animalistic behaviour around Chloe.

"Jessie… Jessie…" I said in a whisper voice to not scare him out of his slumber and make him hit his head with the shower. "Jessie, Jessie…" I tried a couple more times, getting louder each time, but seeing as he would only stir, I decided to yell. "Jessie wake the fuck up!"

"Wha- Ouch!" he said as he woke and hit his head with the tub. He looked around disoriented and when he saw me he finally caught on to what was happening. "It's morning?" he asked and I nodded. "And you're back to normal?" he asked again, receiving yet another nod from me. "Thank god! I don't think I would've handled any more of that," he said with a contempt sigh.

"Just curious, what happened after you shot me with that gun?" I asked him, curiosity in my tone. He looked at me with an apologetic look and sat up.

"Well, after you passed out and I put the chains around you, it didn't take long for your body to neutralize the drug and for you to wake up. So when you woke up, you started scratching everything you saw to free yourself, hence the scratch marks. Then I had to shoot you ten more times for you to go down again when you broke the chains…" he said as he looked at me, a bit terrified from the night before.

"Ten times?" I asked him as I looked at my hands.

"Yeah… You're very strong for your size…" he said as he stood up and winced in pain as he touched his scratched leg. He pointed at it and said, "When you were breaking the chains that you have on now, you managed to scratch me…" he said with a low voice.

"Holy shit dude… I'm so sorry…" I wanted to say more, but knowing that I would've killed him made all those words stay on my throat, giving me a choking feeling.

"Don't be!" he said in high spirits. I looked at him with a confused look and he smiled gently at me. "You see, after you scratched me, you noticed that you had hurt me and you fought it," he said with awe in his voice.

"I fought it?" I said, even more confused than before.

"Yes! You fought the beast that was coming out of you, the beast that was controlling you. The beast that scratched me," he said as he started to undo the chains and grabbed his backpack to put them in it.

"But I thought I scratched you?" I said, still confused.

"No! When you become a werewolf for the first couple of times, you can't control the beast inside you, so it wasn't you, it was the beast," he said as he made me sit up and grabbed my left hand by the wrist and dragged it across my stomach. "You moved this hand and scratched yourself across the stomach to hurt it and then you made the beast go back in. That's when you passed out and didn't wake up again."

"I stabbed myself?" I said as I lifted my shirt with my now free right hand and saw no sign of it.

"You healed over the night, just like the bite from the other werewolf healed too!" he said with fascination.

"And how do you know all this stuff?" I asked him as I stood up and we both left the bathroom to sit on my bed.

"After you said that you had been bit, I looked at the photo of the beast and researched all about lycanthropy!" he said, overly excited.

"Lycanthropy?" I asked as he started to put all his stuff away and took out a flash drive and his laptop.

"It's fancier way of saying werewolf or shape-shifter," he said as he clicked on a folder that was named Were-Beca.

"Were-Beca? Seriously?" I said as he clicked on a photo and waited for it to load.

"Well naming it werewolf would be lame and naming it Beca would just look creepy… Aha! Here, do you see the beast? It looks like a wolf!" he said as he pointed at the picture. It was a picture of an animal like creature that had the body of a human mixed with a bear and a head that looked like a wolf's head. It had black fur covering all its body and it had red eyes.

"Definitely the thing that attacked me, it's almost scary how I saw that when it looks like something out of a movie…" I said with a slight awe in my voice.

"Well let me explain how you turned…" After that, I was to tired to actually process what he was saying so I zoned out. After a couple of hours of explaining, and pretending I was listening and fixing my bathroom, Jessie finally left and I went to sleep, since I was too tired to go to school and my dad would be at work late.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as I felt a shift in my bed and when I turned to my right, I saw those big blue eyes that I've dreamed of since I saw them. "Chloe?" I asked as I saw that she was reading a book and didn't notice that I woke up.<p>

"So you're finally awake sleepy head?" she said with a cooing voice. I thought I was having a lucid dream but when I reached out and touched her arm and felt her soft skin, I realized it wasn't. My eyes widened as I left go of her and while I struggled to get up quickly, I fell off the bed, causing her to giggle at me.

"Chloe-" I said in a squeaky voice as I stood up, but then coughed and lowered my voice. "Chloe, what are you doing here? I mean, how did you get in?" I said as I tried to look cool instead of awkward and leaned on the wall.

"I was worried because you weren't at school and Jessie told me how to get in," she said as she closed her book and stood up. "I was prepared to see you sick and dying but I only saw you sleeping," she said with a teasing smile as she approached me slowly.

"Yeah, I um… was tired and decided to ditch school," I said as I moved from her way and sat on my desk chair.

"Hmm… So the badass Beca decided to ditch school huh?" she said with a teasing tone as I felt her approach me from behind.

"Yeah that's me…" I said awkwardly. I swear to god that this girl makes me a wreck when we're alone together. I expected her to tease me like she always does and then leave or maybe we would chat and then she'll leave; what I didn't expect if for her to sit on my lap and wrap her arms around my neck. I squeaked again and she giggled at me.

"You're adorable," she said as she stood up and sat on my bed. That's when I really took her in. She was wearing blue booty shorts that let her long smooth legs out for my ogling eyes and a white tight blouse that showed a lot more cleavage than allowed at school. "See something you like?" she said in a sultry voice. I cleared my throat and turned my head to hide my blush of embarrassment for being caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Let's do something fun!" she said as he laid on my bed.

"Like what?" I ask as I turned to look at her and I noticed that she had grabbed my laptop and was getting comfortable on my bed.

"Let's watch a movie! I have The Notebook on me now!" she said as she looked at me excitedly and patted the bed so I could lay next to her.

"But-" before I could protest she gave me a puppy-eyed look; I sighed and stood to lay next to her. I sat with my head on pillows that Chloe had put against the headboard of my bed. When I was comfortable she put the laptop on my lap and instead of using the pillows, she put her head on my shoulder while she wrapped her arm around my stomach. I tensed but when she sighed in contempt I couldn't help but relax along with her.

Throughout the middle of the movie, I got bored and decided to just look at Chloe to pass the time. The movie was reaching its peak and Chloe had signs that she was about to cry, form sadness or happiness, I had no idea. To me she looked truly perfect right there, with her watery big blue eyes, her rosy lips and freckled face and her oblivious face to my predatory eyes. That's when I felt it again, the beast who wanted to come out and devour her alive, and the other one that wanted to protect her from anything and anyone. It was a constant clashing that always happened when I was around Chloe for a long period. I turned back to the movie to about suppress these feelings.

When the movie reached its last arch, I heard constant sniffing from the direction where Chloe was. I turned to see that Chloe had finally started to shed tears and was attempting to wipe them with her wrist. The feeling of protectiveness grew stronger by the second and without thinking I lifter my left hand and brought it to Chloe's face, which startled her a bit but then leaned in to my touch, and with the pad of my thump, I cleaned the falling tears. She smiled faintly and shifted so that our faces were on the same level and I started to feel that the devouring beast was getting stronger and stronger as she started talking to me.

"Beca, how come you didn't cry at all? Bec-hmp" Finally I couldn't bear it and I used the hand that was settled on her left cheek to pull her forward as I leaned in and connected out lips. She seemed surprised at first but after a few seconds, she started to kiss back. It was soft and gentle at first, so sweet that the movie was long forgotten. Our lips disconnected before anything could go further and I was thankful, who know what kinds of things I would've done to her. "That was surprising," said Chloe as she leaned so that our foreheads touched. Then she put one of her hands behind my neck and used her free hand to guide mine to her hip as we both laid on out sides.

"What kind of surprise?" I said in a low voice that surprised me. It sounded predatory, like the beast was starting to take over again.

"A pleasant one," she said as she reconnected our lips and she pushed me so that my back was against the bed, and moved to straddle me. This time the kiss was growing more passionate and harder as my hands roamed all over her body. The beast inside me was growing impatient and I felt a huge surge to be the one in control, so I flipped Chloe over and started kissing her neck. I licked and bit her neck as I tried to find her sensitive point, which took almost no time since I was moving pretty fast. Every time I did something good, Chloe rewarded me with tiny moans and wimpers while she grabbed my hair and tugged at my hair lightly.

When I grew tired of her neck I started kissing my way down Chloe's cleavage and then I pulled her shirt upwards to expose her stomach, where I continued my assault. "Wa-wait…" said Chloe as she pulled her shirt down and used that as a distraction to pin me down again. "That's enough for you, I get to have the fun now," she said as she grabbed the bottom ends of her blouse and pulled it over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room. My eyes widened as I took in her appearance and she smirked deviously at me. "Now it's your turn," she said in a sultry voice as she raised my shirt and somehow managed to take my shirt too. She was about to continue when she looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked, as I raised myself slightly as put my elbows on the bed. She looked at me like I had grown two heads and then put a hand on my abdomen, tracing something.

"Since when do you have abs?" she said as she continued to trace my muscles. I looked at her incredulously as I looked down and there lay an abdomen that didn't look like mine at all. There lay an abdomen that was lightly toned, but if I flexed you could notice that it had abs. I looked at my arms and they looked like they were toned too.

"It's a new development?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"How come?" she said suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well I've been training for the front lines in lacrosse so I guess it shows," I said with a sheepish smile as I scratched my neck nervously.

"Your bite mark is gone too," she said, her tone still suspicious.

"AH yeah… My skin is like that, I never get any scars and I'm a fast healer," I said as I continued to scratch my neck.

"I guess that's why you got this toned so fast," she said as her suspicious tone was disappearing.

"Yeah-mmph" I said but she had gone back to our heated make out session. We continued making out and fighting for dominance until my bed ran out and we eventually fell to the floor. I was at the bottom and took all the impact while Chloe was on top of me.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she said as she stood up and pulled me up with surprising strength.

"Yeah, I landed on my back so my head is fine," I said as patted my head to make sure it was fine. When we were about to continue, a ringtone that wasn't mine started to sound. Chloe took a phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"I'm at a friends house- ok- yeah I'll be right there," she said and then hung up. She grabbed her blouse and then said, "That was my mom, I have to get home." She put her blouse on and tossed my shirt at me. I put it on while she grabbed her stuff and then opened my window. I approached her to ask her for her phone number, after that make out session, the only thing in my mind was to make this girl mine. She approached me and then put her hand in my front pocket and then whispered something, "I'm glad that my plan to seduce you worked… we should do it another time…" and with that she was gone. I stood there until she was out of my sight and started to process things. I couldn't believe it! I had actually made out with the school's hottest girl and she had planned it all along! I checked my front pocket to find a phone number with a winkey face next to it. I quickly put it on my phone before I lost it, and fell to my bed in a dream-like state.

* * *

><p>I didn't know if I was sleeping or not, but I couldn't move my body. I entered a place that looked like my bathroom, but the walls were melting. All I saw was Jesse screaming on the ground while two beasts that were coming out of my chest, one white and one black, were fighting each other. The black beast had Jesse's leg on its claws while the white one tried to stop it. I was there, but I was passed out so I couldn't do anything about it. "Wake up me!" I screamed at myself as I passed to two fighting beasts that seemed to pay no mind to me. I started slapping myself so that I would wake up, but my hands just went through. I then tried more yelling but it didn't work, so I tried going inside me, and it worked.<p>

I was then inside a memory, I could see my eyelids opening and closing slowly. Then I heard someone shift in front of me and I saw Jesse. He looked terrified and about to piss his pants. I looked to my right to see that my hand was clawing at his leg. When I finally managed to give him a good cut and he wailed in pain, I knew I had to stop. The feeling of killing and ripping Jesse apart disappeared and a new protective one replaced it. To stop myself from killing him, I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time, with my left hand I clawed at my abdomen until it hurt so much that I passed out.

That's when I woke up. Ever since I've had the bite, I've had these weird nightmares. I stood up to find that this time I wasn't in my room, but in the forest. It was the same forest where I had been bitten by that beast. I walked around for a couple of minutes until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly turned around and prepared myself for the possible treat. There stood a man, a tall man who was dressed in a blue t-shirt, black pants and no shoes. He looked familiar with these woods and he wasn't bothered by the cold either. He slowly got closer and closer, but I couldn't see clearly because it was dark. "So, you finally came…" he said in an accent, a british one to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh… I wonder what will happen. Hope you guys liked it! I'll see you next time.<br>-MangaTranx**


	5. Lycanthropy For Beginners

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm not going to promise anything anymore since I'm not a very reliable person. Hope you guys enjoy and let's all hope that I actually update on time next chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

_Lycanthropy for Beginners_

"What do you mean? Where you expecting me?" I asked the random stranger. He chuckled and walked towards me. I should've taken a step back, but for some reason, I didn't feel the need too.

"I wasn't necessarily expecting you, I knew you were coming one day," he said as he was finally close enough for me to see his face. He was blond and had a handsome face. His hair was short and he was really muscular.

"Ok... Well I'm going home," I said awkwardly as I started to move away.

"Wait! Aren't you wondering how you became a werewolf and why?" He said as he scratched his head.

"Well I thought it was coincidence," I said as I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and he stood in front of me.

"Well actually, I turned you," he said as he looked at me apologetically.

"Right, why would you that?" I asked awkwardly. This was by far the most awkward conversation I had ever had with a stranger.

"It was a mistake, the moon that night was weird and I couldn't control myself," said the British man.

"Well, I guess you couldn't help it," I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"But... Well, if you want, I can teach you how to control the beast," he said as he smiled charmingly at me.

"You will?" I said excitedly, being a werewolf was awesome, but not being able to control it was dangerous. I didn't want to hurt Jessie again, so this was the perfect chance to learn.

"Yeah, I'm an alpha so I can teach you all about the werewolf world," he said as he chuckled.

"Sweet!" I said as I stood up.

"But, you'll have to join my pack in order for me to teach you all the tricks," he said as he looked at me with a serious expression. This guy seemed pretty genuine, plus he seemed to be straight to the point so I guess I can join. I heard from Jessie that wolves were stronger in packs so I guess being stronger wouldn't be so bad. I smirked at all the things I could do with more strength and made up my mind.

"Sure, why not," I said and he smiled at me. A friendly smile, like we've been friends for the longest time.

"Alright, I'm Luke," he said as he genuinely grinned at me and extended his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Beca," I said, returning his grin and shook his hand. It wasn't a normal handshake, I knew that for sure since the veins of my forearm were bright yellow and his were bright red. But it also wasn't out of the ordinary, which means he was probably just marking me a part of his pack. We let go of our hands and our veins were back to normal. "See you later Becky," he said as he chuckled at my scrunched up face from hearing his nickname and left.

"Great, now I have to walk home from the forest yet again..." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I heard my annoying alarm clock wake me from my peaceful slumber. I hit the snooze button as usual but when I felt a sharp pain go through my hand, I immediately woke up and sat on my bed as I yelled in pain. "What the heck?" I asked myself as I looked at my injured hand. That's when I saw it, I had apparently crushed my alarm clock too hard. Hard enough that I had completely broken it and a peace of the plastic outer cover had pierced my skin deeply. "Oh shit…" I whispered as I stared at my now bleeding hand. I searched my head for answers about this newfound strength, but found none. I shrugged and stood from my bed and walked into my bathroom. "This is going to hurt like hell," I said to myself as I grabbed the plastic that was sticking out and pulled it out quickly. "Son of a!" I yelled. Once I regained my breath, I stared at my hand, which was now slightly burning because it was healing. I looked at my hand incredulously, I swear that I can never get used to this freaky healing. Once it had finished healing, I decided to take a shower since I was already in the bathroom and because for once I had actually woken up on time for one.<p>

When I finished my shower, I quickly changed into some black skinny jeans, my black high top converse, a black band shirt, a purple and black flannel and my usual eyeliner. I sighed as I looked at my destroyed alarm clock and threw it in the trash. "God damn it, I don't want to buy a new one," I murmured to myself as I left my house, locking the door behind me since my dad had already left because he had a staff meeting. I grabbed my old rusty bike and started pedaling towards school. I reached there in record time since I guessed that I now had extra stamina.

"Becaw! You're actually on time today! It's a miracle!" I heard Jesse say loudly as he gave me a big hug.

"Jesse!" I whined. "You know I'm not a fan of any kind of hugs," I said as I pushed him away and he laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was actually you. It's the first time since I met you that you don't enter the building two minutes before class starts," he said as we walked towards our lockers.

"Well I had a bit of a rude awakening today," I said with an annoying huff.

"What happened?" asked Jesse as he opened his locker and I just leaned on mine.

"Well since I'm new to super strength and all that, I might've accidently crushed my alarm clock causing it to stab me in the hand. I don't know why but I'm suddenly like a super human or something," I said confused as he looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Well I did some more research so I can explain why," he said as he closed his locker and took out his phone.

"According to Wikipedia and some other websites that I searched, before you transformed you had about forty to fifty percent of your supernatural abilities activated; now that you went through your first full moon, you have all of it activated so that's why you feel like a super human," he said in an excited voice.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" I said with an amused tone and he looked at me with a grin.

"You bet! This doesn't happen to just anyone Becaw! You must be like the chosen one or something like that!" he said as he jumped slightly tone and put his phone in his pocket. I chuckled at his antics and opened my locker.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I met the guy who bit me and joined his pack yesterday night," I said uninterested as I took out my books. "What do I have right now?" I asked myself when Jesse had finally gone silent.

"What!" Jesse yelled as he shut my locker loudly, causing people to stare at us and then keep going through the hallway.

"What's going with you, do you want to leave me deaf?" I said with an annoyed tone as I uncovered my sensitive ears.

"No Beca this is really important, what did you just say?" he asked me with urgency.

"I asked myself what class I had," I said as I stared at Jesse giving him a weird look.

"Before that!" he said.

"Oh, that I met the guy who bit me and joined his pack," I said turning around and walking to my science class.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he said as he followed me.

"I just did," I said, confused as to why he was making such a big deal about it.

"Alright, tell me what happened! You can't just hide something this awesome from me!" he said as he stood in front of me.

"Well he said that he was sorry that he bit me and that it was unintentional because the moon was weird and he somehow couldn't control himself. He also said that to compensate for turning me, he could teach me how to control the beast but to do that, I had to join his pack," I said as I saw how excited Jesse got.

"This is awesome! Do you know all the things we could do if you could control the beast?" he said as he started jumping up and down.

"We?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're like Batman and Robin or Flash and Kid Flash! Even though I'm a little disappointed that I'm the sidekick, this is still awesome!" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and pointed forward during his speech.

"The only thing is that I don't know when this training is going on because he disappeared and left me in the middle of the forest," I huffed, still annoyed that I had to walk home in the middle of the night.

"He'll be back for you. If you're part of his pack, I'm sure that he won't just leave you to figure out this all alone," Jesse said. When I was about to question his knowledge, he bell rang and we said out goodbyes. I sighed as I entered class and sat down in my usual spot in the middle row and next to the window.

"Hey Beca," said a bubbly voice that I knew too well.

"Hey Chloe," I said with a small smile. I usually didn't talk much with her because I felt very awkward and nervous around her, but after her visit to my house yesterday, I felt like I had a bit more confidence to talk to her today.

"Did you do the homework that was due today?" Chloe asked as she got settled in he sit next to mine.

"Oh crap!" I whispered loudly as I quickly took out my notebook and started filling in the worksheet that was due. I heard Chloe giggle at me as I struggled to quickly fill in all the answers. "Done!" I said as I put down my pencil.

"It would've been easier if you had just done your homework at home," she said with a motherly tone.

"Yeah thanks for the advice mom," I said sarcastically. I saw her give me a tiny smile before our teacher walked in. I sighed at his interruption and tried to pay attention for the sake of my grades, but ended up spacing out.

"Mitchell!" yelled my science teacher as she hit me with a book on the head. I quickly returned from my day-dream to see that all the class was staring at me and the teacher had angry look on her face. There was anger in her eyes but somehow with my heightened senses, all I could feel disappointment. The teacher just sighed and hit me once more with her book and returned to giving classes as some of the students laughed. It was like she had given up on talking me into paying attention. I just brought my head to my arms and sighed. After a few minutes, I felt a poke on my arm and turned to Chloe who passed me a paper. I looked at it and smiled.

_It was your fault for spacing out… _Was written in Chloe's neat handwriting. I grabbed the paper and with my messy handwriting, I wrote an answer and passed it to her.

_:O Whose team are you on Beale? _I heard Chloe writing and smirked when she passed me another paper.

_I'm on my team :P _I chuckled at her answer.

_Oh… I see, you're too scared to actually chose a side and go into battle huh? Come on, come to the dark side, it's more fun than being neutral. _I passed the paper back to her and smiled when I heard her stifling a giggle.

_You're suck a dork. _I frowned at that and passed another paper to her with a smirk.

_I'm badass. _She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I smirked at her.

"Alright class, that'll be all for today," said the teacher right before the bell rang.

"Text me later?" asked Chloe with a hopeful look as she packed her stuff.

"Sure," I answered with a smile that Chloe gladly returned.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful and Jesse and I decided that we should go hang out at the lacrosse field even though there was no practice today since Coach was sick. We decided to go to our usual spot under the bleachers and just listen to music and eat some snacks from the vending machine that was close to practice. We settled under the benches comfortably and were taking out all our stuff when I heard a familiar voice calling me. "Becky! Its training time!" said Luke as he suddenly appeared under the benches.<p>

"Jesus Chris!" I yelled as I put a hand on my chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked angrily.

"Don't be stupid Becky, why would I kill someone from my own pack?" he said as he patted my head.

"Beca who is this?" I heard Jesse as from behind Luke.

"Jesse, this is Luke, the guy who accidentally turned me. Luke this is Jesse, my best friend," I said, introducing them to each other.

"Cool, can I come watch you train Beca? I might not be much help but if you need something I'll be glad to help you," said Jesse as he and Luke shock hands.

"Sure man, I'm pretty sure that I'll be needing your help since I've seen how strong Beca is," he said with a friendly smile. We all left and since Jesse was the only one who owned a car, I put my bike on his trunk, and we all drove to Luke's place. His house was a little cabin somewhere in the middle of the woods near school. The cabin's wood was dark brown and it looked to be abandoned.

"Dude your house is seriously spooky," I said as we approached it.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone coming in here so I made it look as creepy and abandoned as possible," he said as he opened the almost broken door and we entered. Inside it looked to be just as run down as it was on the outside. "In here guys," Luke said as he picked up a piece of floor to reveal a tunnel and a ladder that went down.

"You know what, I'm just going to wait outside," said Jesse as he started to turn away, only to be stopped by my hand.

"No way, come on, I'll be right behind you," I said as Luke started to go down, then reluctantly went down, and then it was my turn. We went all the way down the ladder to find that it was like an underground base. It had food supplies, bunk beds, a lounge, a kitchen, a bathroom, etc.

"This is awesome! It's like a batcave!" said Jesse as he ran around checking everything out.

"I like him, he's amusing," said Luke as he chuckled at Jesse.

"Yup," I answered.

"Ok then. First stop in boot camp is to learn how to control the beast inside you. This is the first stage, but it also is the hardest one so it might take some time to learn how to control anger bursts and hunger," Luke said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me a stone pillar that had hand cuffs and a collar attached to it. "I'm going to give you a series of tests and I want you to try and control the anger."

"Ok… I don't like were this is going," I said as Luke and Jesse hand cuffed me to the pillar. Once they finished I was sitting down with my back to the pillar and my hands on each side while my neck was sporting a collar.

"Trust me, no werewolf likes this," Luke said as he then turned and punched Jesse in the gut, making him fall down to the floor with a grunt. Then, he proceeded to kick Jesse, making him yell in pain.

"What the hell! What are you doing?" I asked as I started to feel my blood boiling and my claws started to grow. He then turned to me and gave me a challenging look. He held out a piece of fresh and bloody meat. I stared at it, it looked very delicious. I really just wanted to grab the meat and put it between my teeth and tear it apart. The more I looked at it, the more saliva accumulated inside my mouth. I felt the predatory feeling growing and growing as the fangs in my mouth grew large and my saliva started to coat them and spill out of my mouth.

"How would you feel is I just slashed Jesse's throat right now?" Luke asked with a cold tone as he grabbed Jesse by the back of his shirt and made him kneel and put his claws against his neck. I felt most of my common sense seep out of me and pure instinct take over my mind.

I growled at Luke and Jesse as I started to struggle against the cuffs. It wasn't even about saving Jesse anymore, I just felt he need to kill both of them right now. Chance them a little to play with them and then grab them by their ankles and drag them through the floor to hear their cries and whines. Then, after all their strength is gone, I'll rip their throat out with my own teeth. Yes, that sounds like a fun and wonderful experience.

"Or maybe I should go for that girl and make her mine? What was her name? Ah yes, Chloe, I'll take Chloe and mark her as mine so no one else can have her, not even you Beca," stated Luke with a cruel tone as he dropped Jesse and kicked him once more. Oh, this guy is just out to piss me off. I'll just kill him and then go make Chloe mine. Yes, I'm a genius.

I started to struggle even more with the cuffs and when I heard the pillar crack, an evil smirk overcame my features. **"It looks like… I'll be taking your idea… Right after I kill you!" **I yelled in a beast-like voice and broke the cuffs and the collar.

"Oh shit!" screamed Jesse as Luke stood in front of him in a protective stance and he turned into a werewolf. His eyes turned red, his brow became more defined, blond hair grew out of his face and claws grew from his nails. He grabbed my wrists and fought against me with pure strength, only to be pushed back by me. I pushed him towards a wall and kicked his gut, making him bend over. As he bend over, elbowed his back, making him fall into the ground.

"Hey!" Jesse screamed, making me turn towards him. He looked a bit more confident than last time, but he still looked to be on the verge of pissing his pants.

"Sorry about this Becky," said Luke, who had recuperated and was standing right behind me. He grabbed my arms, put them behind my back and kicked the back of my knee, making me fall on my knees. "Do it Jesse," Luke yelled. I turned to Jesse and gave him a look of uncertainty and when I saw him hesitate, I smirked internally. "Jesse what are you waiting for?" yelled Luke with urgency. I saw Jesse lower his gun and took this change to break Luke's hold and grab his torso and throw him over me. Then I quickly ran in all fours towards the ladder, climbed it and ran out into the forest with one thing on my mind, making Chloe mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Two stories updated? I'm on a roll! Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and let's hope that I update sooner next time.<br>-MangaTranx**


End file.
